IT Fanfictions
by Hejda
Summary: This sucks
1. Ben x Beverly

**Ben's pov**

I decided to go to the library to borrow some books. When I had borrowed three books I saw that you could buy letters. I wanted to write a letter to Beverly. When I had bought it I started to write. I didn't write my name on it I just wanted to make her happy by writing down my favorite poem.

After I had read a little bit from a book I took all of my books and the letter and walked out. I had the letter in my jeans pocket and the books in a hard grip. On the way to my house I walked past a mailbox and I posted the letter to Beverly.

 _One week later_

 **Beverly's pov**

I had got a mysterious letter last day. I got so happy every time I read it. It was my favorite poem and I felt happiness in my heart. I wondered who send it to me. It could be someone I know or someone that I didn't know. It could be Bill. I liked him so much and I was hoping it was him.

 _One day later_

When we had cleaned the bathroom I talked to Bill when we were alone and I tried to talk about the poem but he didn't say anything about it, he got confused and I was a little bit embarrassed.

When he left I was left alone but a minute after he had left Ben came up to me.

 **Ben's pov**

I hide in Beverly's room till Bill had left her alone. When I saw that he left I walked into the bathroom and got up to her.

-"Hey" I said in a low tone.

-"Hey" She said in a sad voice.

-"It was me"

-"What?"

-"That send the letter"

She looked at me with a smile and hugged me.

-"Thank you Ben"

We talked for a minute before we started walking out to the others.


	2. Mike x Bill

**Mike's pov**

My dad had left a new note on the table with things a could do under the day. I grabbed it and went out of the house. The first thing I could do was to go to the old Ironworks and take something with me.

It had exploded years ago and it had killed so many people.

When I was there I heard someone yelling my name behind me and when I turned around I saw Bill standing a few feet away from me with his bike. He waved at me and I got confused. Why were he here? I ran up to him.

 **Bill's pov**

I hadn't something to do so I toke my bike and rode around til I saw Mike at the old Ironworks. I rode to him and stopped my bike and yelled his name and he came to me

-"Hey Mike"

-"Hey Bill, what are you doing here?"

-"I hadn't something to do so I was just biking around and then I saw you"

-"Oh. Okey."

-"Do you wanna come over to me?"

-"Yeah"

Then we walked home to me. When we're in my room I looked up from my drawings and he looked up at me.'God he's so cute' I thought.

-"What do you think?" I asked him and showed him my drawings.

-"Perfect" He said smiling.

 **Mike's pov**

'Wow, his drawings is amazing.' I didn't know what to say so I just said "Perfect". He was so cute and I think I liked him.

I sat on his bed while he sat on his chair. When he had put down his drawings he sat beside me close. Really close, our legs were touching and arms. He looked at me and kissed me on the cheek. And I got butterfly's in my stomach. I didn't know what to say or do so I...

 **Bill's pov**

After I had sat down beside him we were touching and when I looked at him he looked at me and I saw my chance to do it. After I had kissed him he smiled. Then he got up and looked down at me. I thought that he didn't like it until he sat down again and kissed me on my mouth. I enjoyed every single second of that kiss.

When he left I wasn't single anymore.


	3. Henry x Patrick

**Henry's pov**

My dad was gone for a few days because he had to do some police stuff in a other city so I had the house for myself. I didn't want to do something this day but Patrick came over like three times every day so I just followed him out. He wanted to go to the sewage for some reason.

When we were at the sewage he just walked in with his lighter and spray can, I followed him. And when he stopped waking after a few seconds I bumped into him. I didn't even know that I had been so close to him these couple off seconds.

-"Why did you stop?"

-"I think I heard something"

He started to walk again but I didn't. He disappeared into the darkness and I turned around and ran out but when I was almost out I heard Patrick scream for his life and I felt so scared. I didn't search for him after that. He disappeared in that sewage that day. Not even the police could find him.

I feel so bad for him. It was my fault. I shouldn't have run out. I miss him so much.


End file.
